


Afraid

by TRCunning



Category: Hercules - Fandom, Xena - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCunning/pseuds/TRCunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus expresses his displeasure but Ares finds his pleasure, with Joxer.<br/>Cowritten with Hopper (current email unknown).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

Ares sat in one of his temples waiting. Zeus had something that he had to tell him and had apparently decided to take his time getting around to it. If it had been anyone else Ares would already be gone but Zeus was Zeus and not to be crossed openly.

Ares often wondered at his relationship with his father. He despised Zeus because of how his father treated him but... he also loved him. Not that it mattered to Zeus; to him Ares was a possible usurper, a threat to his power. But it wasn't his fault, he was born the God of War, he didn't choose it. But he wasn't fooling anyone not even himself, he was a threat.

Even though he loved his father if the chance ever arose he would kill him. But Zeus would never allow himself to be helpless enough to kill. Ares honestly didn't know if he wanted to be King of the Gods. It was just what others expected, and after time he had come to expect it as well.

As far as he knew only one person believed that Ares was even capable of affection.

Joxer.

If anyone had appeared at that moment they would have been supremely shocked. Ares was smiling, not his usual calculating grin but an actual smile. His eyes were soft and dreamy, like someone remembering a dream would look.

Joxer.

Ares did dream of the mortal. If he didn't know better he would swear Morpheus was playing with him. But of course no one sent the Gods dreams. They made their own.

And his was a scrawny, little, wanna-be warrior named Joxer.

It was at that moment with Ares' eyes half shut and his face relaxed and open that Zeus decided to make his appearance.

"Ares!"

His face closed instantly and instinctively Ares looked at his father. "Fighting with Hera again?"

Zeus looked as if he had been mauled by a pack of wolves. That usually meant Hera had caught him fooling around.

Zeus' face was a mask of fury. Ares knew he should be careful; his father was obviously looking for a fight and he'd come here to work off his anger.

Before he had time to think of something calming to say, he was hit. Bolt after bolt of lighting smacked into him. He was down in seconds. He could no longed move, could not escape, but he was aware.

One of the things he hated most about these little 'arguments' was the way Zeus would not let him escape into unconsciousness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeus left two hours later. Ares lay in the corner too tired and abused to move.

That was how Joxer found him. When Ares didn't appear when he'd said he would at first Joxer assumed he had been held up, then he thought Ares had forgotten, then he got worried and came here. Whatever he had been expecting it was not what he found.

Ares, God of War was huddled in the corner of his temple, his clothing burned away, his flesh seared, his hair singed. In short he looked awful.

"Ares? What happened who did this to you? Who could do this to you?"

A mirthless laugh accompanied his answer. "Who else? Zeus."

"Zeus did this to you? I don't understand, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing. He got in a fight with Hera and decided to work out some steam by beating the crap out of me." The bitterness is his voice was frightening, because it was just there, like he had been bitter so long that it was not just a part of him.

Joxer walked over to him and pulled him into his arms. Ares tried to pull away for a moment but he didn't try very hard and Joxer wouldn't allow it.

He pulled Ares over to the fire. Then left him there to go get a pitcher of water, a rag and began to clean the soot from Ares' body.

Ares had never been this contented, had never felt so loved and cared for.

Zeus was too angry, Hera was too busy, brothers/sisters/aunts/uncles all thought he was incapable of love and never bothered to give him any. Mortals had lusted after him, feared him, worshipped him, they were attracted to his appearance, his power, whatever. But as far as he knew no one had ever loved him. That was one of the reasons he hated Hercules and Aphrodite so much, everyone loved them. He was jealous.

But now this mortal, a singer not a warrior, a wanna-be hero not a warlord. Totally the wrong person to be the lover of Ares, God of War. And yet... there Joxer was gently bathing his body. The act was so soothing and yet so intimate and arousing.

Ares' body was beginning to heal itself and with his strength came a need. Ares had to, needed to claim Joxer as his own.

Joxer was now cleansing his palm. The warm rag trickled slightly and Ares did something no mortal (or God) had ever see him do.

He giggled.

Joxer froze. He couldn't have just heard what he thought he heard. He didn't just hear the God of War giggle. But there it was again. A giggle. An idea came to him it was foolish, stupid, and totally irresistible. He began to tickle Ares.

Laughter shook the God's muscular frame. At least it started as laughter. Before he knew what was what, his arms were full of shaking, trembling, weeping God. It was frightening. To think that this poor lonely man always alone. Always surrounded by death and violence.

"I need you, Joxer. I need to feel myself inside you."

How could he say no. He didn't even want to.

Ares could tell the moment his mortal decided to say yes. But instead of speaking Joxer slid his hand up Ares' bare chest, swept slowly toward his chin, cupped it and pulled Ares' head toward his own. His tongue boldly swept inside. Ares felt not worshipped, but cherished, adored. He closed his eyes letting the feeling, the sensation, wash over him.

After a few moments, Ares leaned into the kiss, positioning his body to come into closer contact with Joxer's firm body. His hands moved up to Joxer's chest and he began to unhook the armor only to have his hands pushed away.

Joxer broke the kiss and said breathlessly, "Let me do this for you, let me make love to you." Ares looked deep into the passion filled eyes of his lover and nodded. Joxer looked around the temple and down at himself. "You could zap my clothes away and zap in a bed though," he said blushingly. Ares laughed softly for a moment and then in a blink, Joxer's clothes were removed and they were reclining on a very soft, comfortable bed.

Joxer rolled onto his side next to Ares and began to explore Ares' body with his hands. Soft caresses floated over the War God's body, searching out all the hidden erotic and ticklish spots that was previously unknown by a mortal. One spot, the small of the back, made Ares jump and Joxer lowered his mouth to it. His lips gently grazed the area, inciting Ares' lust even more. Slowly, ever so slowly his tongue darted into the hollow.

The sensation of Joxer's tongue in the hollow of his back sent a spike of pleasure coursing through his body. "Joxer," he moaned. "If you keep that up, I will not be responsible for my actions."

  
Joxer laughed and continued to tease and arouse the War God even further.

A low growl came from deep with in Ares. He gently threw Joxer off and climbed on top of him. Ares looked down into the surprised face of his lover. "I warned you." Ares' hand snaked down Joxer's body and began to fondle the erection that was lying there. He watched as his lover's eyes closed and the lithe body beneath him arched into his. The sight of Joxer on the edge of his control enflamed him even more. He spread Joxer's legs, settled himself in between them and began the task of carefully stretching the tight ring of flesh. Three fingers slowly made their way into the tight passage and caressed Joxer's prostate. Joxer moaned unintelligibly at the contact. Ares eased his fingers out and placed the head of his erection at the opening of the channel. He swooped down to kiss his lover and at the same moment plunged into him. Ares held his position inside of a gasping Joxer for a few minutes, reveling in the feeling of becoming one.

Joxer wrapped his legs around Ares' back and began to undulate his hips encouraging his dark God to move. Ares' pounded into him and with a few well aimed thrusts, he came. Joxer convulsed, his already tight channel tightened even more sparking Ares' release.

  
Ares collapsed on top of Joxer's chest, panting. Slowly, they floated back to reality together. Ares raised his head and looked at his lover who was trying hard to keep his eyes open. Ares' eased out of Joxer, rolled off of him and enfolded him in his arms. "Sleep, my love."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ares lay curled around Joxer's warm, mortal body. He knew he should stop This; Joxer was getting too close. A God had many enemies. One of them might try to hurt him by hurting Joxer. And he knew something horrible, if Joxer died he would not survive it. For the first time in his immortal lifetime Ares was afraid.

THE END


End file.
